The present invention relates to separate packaging of at least two substances, for example, substances that are to be mixed extemporaneously, for example, two hair coloring substances, such as a dye and a oxidizer.
Numerous two-compartment flasks have been proposed that enable two substances for mixing together extemporaneously to be packaged separately.
French patent application FR 2 826 641 discloses a device for simultaneously dispensing at least two substances packaged separately in first and second flexible-walled sachets. That device has first and second means for enabling the two sachets to be held stationary relative to each other in a superposed position so that their respective outlet orifices are disposed in a vicinity of each other. The second means are movable relative to the first means to exert pressure on both sachets so as to force their contents out through the orifices. Such a device is relatively complicated to implement.